farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Kuhn FC 10030 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Kuhn FC 10030 is a Mower available in Farming Simulator 15. It is designed to be dragged over ripe Grass, which it will turn into Mowed Grass. The FC 10030 features two cutting heads instead of one, allowing you to cut grass both on the left and right of your tractor simultaneously. The FC 10030 can work alone, but is best when used together with the Kuhn FC 3525 F. Overview The FC 10030 is a Mower available in the base game. Underneath the device are several horizontal cutting blades that will only cut ripe Grass. The device actually has two of these cutting heads, one on the right and one on the left, with a metal frame holding them together. This frame can also fold upwards, to make the device easier to transport. The FC 10030 is equipped with a Three-point hitch right at the center, that can be attached to the rear of any tractor in the game. Some tractors can also attach this device at the front. There is no functional difference between attaching at the front or the back, unless you wish to attach another device at the front (more on this below). When this Mower is unfolded, lowered and activated, each of its two cutting heads will automatically destroy any piece of ripe Grass it comes in contact with, leaving that grass in a pile on the ground behind it. As it is dragged across a patch of grass, the FC 3525 F will leave a long trail of cut grass behind it. Since there are two heads, two trails will be created with this machine. Each trail can then be picked up by a Loading Wagon separately, though they can also be combined into a single trail using a Windrower. While working, the FC 10030 enforces a speed limit of 22 km/h. The store reports that the working width of the FC 10030 is 9.9 meters, but this value is misleading. In fact, each of the two cutting heads on this device has a working width of 3.5 meters, but the 2.9 meter area between the heads will remain untouched. When the FC 10030 is used alone, it will therefore leave uncut grass where the tractor itself passes, and will only cut grass on the left and right of the tractor. One way to solve this problem is to mount the FC 10030 together with the Kuhn FC 3525 F on the same tractor - one at the rear and the other at the front. This way, the FC 3525 will cut the grass along the tractor's centerline, while the FC 10030 cuts grass on either side. This gives a total working width of 9.9 meters with no grass missed in-between the cutting heads. This is actually how the Kuhn Mowers are designed to work. Another interesting combination has the FC 10030 at the front of the tractor, and a Windrower at the back. This will cut two trails of grass, and then immediately collect them into a single trail for easy pickup. Note that because of the gap in the middle of the FC 10030's working area, it is not suitable for use together with a Loading Wagons, as is possible with the Kuhn FC 3525 F. It's still possible to use the FC 10030 with a Loading Wagon, but you will need to make multiple passes over already-mowed ground to pick up the grass properly. The store states that this Mower requires 140 kW / 190 hp to operate, but this number is misleading. Any tractor can power the FC 10030, even the smallest ones. However, the weight of the device is a bit too much for most smaller tractors, so at least 150 hp is recommended - and you may want to consider attaching a Weight to counter-balance the FC 10030. If you're going to use the FC 10030 and FC 3525 together, on the other hand, you will likely need a much more powerful tractor, around 250 hp or higher. Weaker tractors may be unable to get up to top working speed with this configuration. Finally, it should be noted that the FC 10030 has an unfortunate tendency to fall over if it is unattached while in its folded state. If the FC 10030 has fallen over, it may become impossible to reattach it to a tractor. You would need to either reset it to your farm, or try to lift it back to a useable position somehow. Therefore, always remember to unfold your FC 10030 before unattaching it. Specifications * Front Hitch: Three-point hitch Category:Farming Simulator 15 Mowers Category:Farming Simulator 15 Kuhn